Bosses
Bosses are very powerful mega-crafts that appear at the end of every planet mission. They have very high health and damage. Bosses have rage bars replacing the mission timer. Should the rage bar fill, all of their systems, especially weapons, go into overdrive (an effect called "enrage"). Try not to let that happen. Your mission grade depends on how fast you destroy the boss. *Bosses have similar tactics with each other, but different tech. Most will sway left and right, many can inflict negative effects, additional support, destructible parts, cloaking, shields, et cetera. *Need confirmation on bosses having weaker rear armor. *Annoying Glitch: If you are an a level where you can get random Dark Enforcers, if they arrive as soon as the Main Boss of the level arrives, they will act just like a Boss, swaying left and right. Their drones will spawn, they will collide with the Main Boss, they will take all the damage, and multiple Boss themes will start playing. When the Main Boss rages, the Dark Enforcers will Rage As well, devastating your base. (Also, rarely, instead of Drones spawning it will be Dark Enforcers, this means if there were 2 Dark Enforcers, there are now 6 instead of 2, 7 including the Main Boss) Section IV Dark Enforcer. Switches between dual piercing rounds, spewing orbs and spraying standard rounds. Arrives with a few Dark Drones that enter behind the main boss. Drones have alternating two round fire. Mass production models come later in game. They are weaker, but can still enrage. . Ava Lesion Eternal Guardian along with two Eternal Blaster weapon modules. Slows. . . . . Kenta Phi Psychostorm. Arrives with multiple Psycho Beings that enter behind the main boss. . . . Enson Megablaze. Arrives with multiple Fire Guards that enter around the main boss.. . . . . Telsar Telsa Rage. Arrives with two shielded Telsa Beacon modules. , . Omnifar Entra and Grand Lobos. Grand Lobos enters your left, right, or front.. Destroy Entra for victory. . . Zen Blue Cyclone. Arrives with two Storms that enter on the lower left and lower right sides. . . . Spiral Devastator. Arrives with Repair Drones. Is hard with beginner bases. *.Tip: Taking out the repair drones will make it much easier to destroy this Mega-Craft . Enogon Impenetra. (also called Impenra) Shielded rear. Arrives with two Nemos ships *Tip: This boss can be very difficult for beginners if you are insufficent with weaponry. If you have enough gold try to save to purchase Oblivion and summon him when he comes, it will help. Tesire Colossus. Switches between diamonds and lasers that reflect and orbs that do not. Arrives with four minion ships that encircle clockwise around the mega-craft. Fires diamonds that reflect and will change direction if rams something. *Tip: Use Decoy or similar objects to keep minions at the rear. Lexikon Devas Terror. Switches between lasers that reflect and diamonds and missiles that do not. Arrives with two Devas Fears on the lower left and lower right sides. All three can cloak. Skills and stray fire can still damage when cloaked. *Tip: EMP renders cloaking ineffective. Desstar Vindicator. Arrives with two Vindi Ones and two Vindi Twos that surround your base in an arc. *Tip: If You Take Out The Vindi Ones And Twos, he will deal lower damage and your base will focus on Vindicator. Summoning Oblivion to attack the Vindi Ones and Twos is the best tactic to take them down. Tip: There is a glitch that rarely happens when it enrages, instead of him, a vindi one or two will enrage making it easier Celaz Death Assassin. Arrives with four Death's Hand weapon modules and two other death assassins that enter your lower left and lower right. *Tip: summon Oblivion to take out the other two Death Assassins so your base will focus on the main Death Assassin. *Annoying glitch: sometimes a enraged fake Death Assasin with no arms will come up instead of the real Death Assasin. (If you kill the fake Death Assassin the real one wont appear and meaning you have to replay the level again) Void Realm Nikki (inside the Blue Massacirst). Arrives with six Nikki's Arm weapons modules. Stuns, destroys shields. Spews countless lasers. *Tip: attacking Nikkis arms is pointless, they are basically decoys that stop you doing as much damage to Nikki, But if you destroy an arm, you get quite alot of gold, Getting gold from the arms does not affect the gold drop from the main boss, so if you are smart, you could have time to take out a few arms and then take Nikki out before he rages for extra coins. The gold drop from the main boss is quite low, you get more from the arms. *Glitch - May arrive later than it should. (Around 90% Of The Time This Happens) Zone One Villalobos (inside the Eternal Destroyer). Swarms boss-killer missiles. Spews death orbs. Roars sustained antimatter beams. Arrives with four shielded Drone Generator modules that can create endless V Drones. Missiles deal low damage but orbs and beams have high damage. It is best to destroy this mega-craft before enrages. When it does, the quantity of missiles will multiply by five and will deal 65-189 damage per second. Instead of launching four short waves of 25 orbs, it will launch one large wave of 600+ orbs. Beams increase their rate of fire dealing 260 damage per second. A high speed laser is also added that deals 152 damage per second. (Extremely hard when equipped with insufficent weaponry.) Tip - Use the Aiming Beacon, any potential decoys, and Oblivion (place him behind Villalobos). Small, dense, square-shaped bases are extremely strong against the Eternal Destroyer. Strong, fully upgraded units will help. Tip- Focusing on the V Drone spawners will help greatly, but doing this takes much more time than focusing on the boss alone. Nerazon Genu (inside the so-called Red Devil), your captain in the main levels. Fires many lasers and has two wing-crafts. No Neg Voiders are needed for this boss, but you will need strong units, as this has 812,500HP in normal mode. Category:Nerazon